Железный Кулак Милосердия
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Гендальф получает непростой урок милосердия и мудрости. СЛЕШ Саруман & Гендальф & Леголас


_**Название**: Железный Кулак Милосердия (_The Iron Fist Of Mercy)

_**Автор**: Milly of Isengard _

_**Переводчик: **Victoria Elner_

_**Бета переводчика:** Tindomerel _

_**Паринг:**_Саруман/Гендальф/Леголас

_**Рейтинг:** R_

_**Жанр: **Ангст/Кнут и пряник/Эротический подтекст_

_**Содержание:** Гендальф получает непростой урок милосердия и мудрости. _

_**Предупреждение**: слэш, насилие._

_**Отказ:** Если вы думаете, что я достаточно умна, чтобы все это придумать… Боже, СПАСИБО! J_

_**T/N: **Этот фик переведен по просьбе Okina для его сайта по Истари _

_Просьба о переводе отправлена автору 9 октября 2005 г. Ответа до сих пор не получено. _

**Железный Кулак Милосердия**

«Как получилось, что все кончится именно так?» - размышлял про себя Гендальф, а его разъяренный противник, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на него. Он и Саруман, его бывший наставник, друг и союзник на протяжении 2000 лет, боролись не на жизнь, а на смерть. Несколько раз Саруман уже был ранен рохирримами, но то были несерьезные ранения по сравнению с нынешним. Гендальф со своей стороны попытался отговорить его продолжать сражаться, но он и не думал сделать этого. Он бросил вызов самому Гендальфу, искусно его прокляв. Так их борьба и началась. Саруман не оставил Гендальфу выбора, безжалостно и беспощадно нападая на него, пока не наступил неминуемый момент, когда Гендальфу пришлось перейти в нападении. То был решающий и смертельный удар. С Саруманом придется покончить раз и навсегда, нельзя было остановить его, не прибегая к решительным мерам. Гендальф нанес удар со смертоносной и молниеносной точностью, удар, который убил бы тут же любого другого.

И вот теперь они стояли друг напротив друга, Саруман в своих сверкающих белых одеждах, окрашенных в красный, и Гендальф, который обнажил меч только, когда его собственная жизнь была в смертельной опасности. Саруман держал в руках пугающий, сделанный Урук-Хаями меч, его длинные пальцы сжимали его в огромном напряжении. Разве можно было повернуть время вспять и вернуться к благоразумию и здравомыслию, когда его друг был охвачен безумием… Гендальф Серый был теперь Гендальфом Белым, но, все равно, он не знал, как можно остановить насилие… и сохранить свою жизнь при этом.

Гендальф убрал меч в ножны и попятился от Сарумана, не в страхе, а в надежде охладить пыл своего врага.

- Курумо, послушай… Я не хочу биться с тобой. Битва умов – это одно, но я не хочу бороться с тобой на поле брани!

Саруман взглянул на него с яростью, необычайной по своей силе, но Гендальф продолжил:

- Послушай, ты ранен. Ты не обучен искусству войны, как и я! То, что я добился успеха, то это удачей, а не умением. Я не хочу биться так!

Он не был до конца честен, и он знал, что Саруману это известно. Гендальф был известен своей военной доблестью. Саруман же, напротив, редко брался за меч, и хотя он был отважен и, безусловно, силен, но он едва ли мог победить Гендальфа на поле брани.

Гендальф предпринял еще одну попытку отговорить своего бывшего наставника от борьбы:

- Опусти меч, Курумо. Давай сядем и попытаемся договориться. Это касается только нас. Только ты и я, наедине.

Это не помогло. Он напрасно тратил время. Теперь, когда Гендальф смотрел на Сарумана, он заметил, что красное пятно на его одеждах значительно увеличилось, и маленькая струйка красной жидкости стекала с них на землю. Одну руку он прижал к груди, а другой держал меч. Кровь текла по его пальцам, а сам он был мертвенно-бледен. Меч поразил его прямо в грудь. Любой другой от такого удара сразу же умер. Но его необычайная Воля заставляла его сердце продолжать биться.

Гендальф инстинктивно направился к нему, испытывая сострадание к своему бывшему наставнику, но Саруман предупреждающе поднял меч и промолвил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

- Не приближайся, Гендальф, я не хочу иметь с тобой дело!

На миг он прикрыл глаза, и Гендальф видел, что ему очень больно. Гендальф судорожно соображал, пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. «Он умирает, медленно, очень медленно, вот в чем ужас! Но что я могу сделать? Что я должен сделать?» - устало размышлял он и снова обратился к Саруману:

- Курумо, ты не должен умирать из-за меня. Возможно, ты ненавидишь меня и моих товарищей, но почему ты хочешь умереть от потери крови на этом поле, где господствуют горе и боль? Ты имеешь право ненавидеть, но будь благоразумным и прими мою помощь!

Саруман лишь с ненавистью взглянул на Гендальфа и не ответил. Он отвернулся и покачнулся. Неожиданно, казалось, из неоткуда подле Гендальфа появился Леголас.

- Mellon… старый друг… Курунир… послушай меня…

Саруман обернулся и как-то странно посмотрел на Леголаса, а эльф продолжил:

- На протяжении многих лет ты был другом, а не врагом… это ново для нас обоих… когда-то ты был нашим величайшим союзником и защитником, и хотя твое сердце отреклось от нас, мы не желаем твоей смерти. Ты понимаешь это? Позволишь себе понять? Ты серьезно ранен. Ты позволишь нам помочь тебе? – он говорил тихо и мягко, но слова поражали, словно кинжалы, прямо в сердце.

Саруман взглянул на Леголаса усталыми, полными боли глазами, а затем посмотрел на Гендальфа, который, подумав, снова обратился к нему, говоря на языке Валар, убеждая, но, оставаясь твердым, непоколебимым, каким и был Гендальф Белый с тех пор, как вернулся с того света. На древнем языке говорил Гендальф, околдовывая и успокаивая. Так и не поняв, что произошло, Саруман выпустил из рук меч. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и облокотился о стену, тяжело дыша. Не было причины медлить, и Гендальф незамедлительно поднял упавший меч. Остался лишь посох… Где же он? Гендальф не мог его найти. «Ладно, - подумал он. – Все по порядку». Леголас помог Саруману, который почти что потерял сознание, прилечь, облокотившись о стену.

Битва почти закончилась. Теперь солдаты проявляли милосердие к тем, кто был смертельно ранен. Вокруг были сотни раненный и убитых орков и Урук-Хаев, а те, кого еще не успели убить эльфы или рохирримы, скоро падут под напором людей-призраков. Гендальф оглядел поле брани, ставшее полем смерти, и взглянул на Сарумана, который тяжело дышал. Он умирал, в этом не было сомнений. Судя по бледности, он потерял много крови.

«Должен ли я попытаться спасти его? – мучился Гендальф. – Что лучше: оставить его в этом мире наедине с его сумасшествием... или он сможет снова обрести себя в Ином мире? Хотя, возможно, что если он выживет, он сможет излечиться». Гендальф знал, что не сможет просто наблюдать, как Саруман умирает. «Я не могу, - подумал он. – Не могу позволить этому случиться. Он будет умирать долго и мучительно, а я не могу на это смотреть».

Он осторожно провел руками по распластанному телу к тому месту, где Саруман был ранен. Откинув разорванные и пропитанные кровью одежды, он сразу обнаружил рану – глубокий порез, сочащийся кровью. Гендальф вздохнул, так как понимал, что если перевернет Сарумана, то увидит, что рана сквозная. Его передернуло, когда он ясно вспомнил, как нанес эту рану, как пронзил грудь врага мечом и ужаснулся тому, что сделал – нанес по-настоящему смертельную рану. И если бы Саруман не был Майаром, то он бы умер через каких-то несколько секунд.

Гендальф хотел покончить с этим как можно скорее. Но Саруман был одним из Истари и не был создан для смерти. Как бы там ни было, рана была крайне опасной, и жизнь покидала его вместе с кровью. Гендальф взглянул на своего наставник с почти неодолимыми жалостью и печалью. Он решился помочь ему, как сможет.

- Гендальф… Гендальф?

Но Гендальф пребывал в глубокой медитации, пытаясь спасти павшего врага. Он не заметил опасности, когда Саруман медленно и тихо поднялся и положил руку на меч Гендальфа (кровь, какая кровь?). С ужасной улыбкой он снова заговорил, теперь он дышал свободно и кровь не булькала у него в горле:

- ГЕНДАЛЬФ!

Гендальф открыл глаза и с трудом пришел в себя. Он пристально взглянул на Сарумана, стоящего перед ним с Глаумдрингом в руке и улыбающегося. От раны не осталось и следа, а его одежды были белы как всегда.

- Добросердечный дурак! – прошипел он с презрением. – Я поведаю тебе… Я хотел сделать это, гладя тебе в глаза, - тихо, почти сластолюбиво сказал Саруман и пронзил Гендальфа мечом.

Гендальф ахнул от ужаса, а Саруман наклонился к нему и прошептал:

- Я так давно этого ждал. Это такое удовлетворение! – наслаждение на его лице было почти сладострастным. – Это все иллюзия, Гендальф. Все это. Ты никогда не понимал, как опасно проявлять милосердие к врагу. Но я так хорошо тебя знаю, не так ли? Я все это подстроил, и ты попался в мою ловушку! Твоя сострадание – твоя слабость. И оно будет твоим концом!

Гендальф огляделся, не веря своим глазам, а потом повалился на землю. Саруман безмолвно наблюдал за ним, а сам того не замечая, проводил рукой по окровавленному мечу вверх и вниз, будто лаская любовника.

- Умри, старый друг, умри! – пробормотал он, легко потыкав Гендальфа мечом перед тем, как снова ранить его. Гендальф больше не шевелился. Саруман вздохнул, немного разочарованный, что все закончилось так быстро… он был весь в предвкушении, даже немного возбужден… но здесь ему уже нечего было делать. Саруман снова вздохнул и нахмурился. Он был немного разочарован. Затем направился обратно на поле боя, где Урук-Хаи приканчивали оставшихся людей и эльфов. Саурон повержен, Арагорн мертв. Ничто не отделяло его от полной победы.

Все Средиземье было в его руках, теперь и навсегда.

Это был крайне продуктивный день.

Он улыбнулся сам себе, чувствуя непомерное удовлетворение. Убивать Гендальфа было, безусловно, приятно, даже более чем он мог представить. Поднялся ветер, удивительно холодный для такого теплого дня, и коснулся его длинных седых волос. Он чувствовал себя на тысячу лет моложе. Интересно, заметит ли это Грима?


End file.
